Lost & Found
by charming writer
Summary: This stories, based post season 7 episode Blue where Kara disappears to Star City instead of Detroit & loses her memory. She meets Oliver Queen who helps her try regain that & becomes pals but faces danger when she's prey victim to a stalker & kidnapper.


**Lost & Found **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This stories, based post season 7 episode Blue where Kara disappears to Detroit Michigan & loses her memory only here she lands in Star City & meets Oliver Queen who's limo nearly runs her over after she wakes up there. This follows him trying to regain her memory, helping her get a job & apartment, not having no powers, been stalked & kidnapped, Clark, Lana, Chloe & Oliver finding her the 2 blondes friendship, & her memories finally coming back. **

**Extra Note: ****I know this stories probably been done before but I wanted to put my own spin on it. **

The Fortress Of Solitude

_Lara tells Clark what he needs to do with the crystal to destroy Zor-El & herself. _

"As long as the ring remains on your finger, you've no power & can't fufill the destiny your father & I envisioned for you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Clark says "What's important is we're together."

"I'll always be with you but you must destroy it."

_Turning round she sees Kara grappling with Zor-El. _

"NOW!"

_Then back at Clark._

"Before Zor-El kills Kara."

_Clark swings round smashing the crystal against the consol making Zor-El & his mother disappear. He calls out to Lara afterwards._

"Mom?"

_Clark notices Kara missing also & goes into the middle of the fortress where he finds her mobile laying on the floor. Picking it up, Clark shouts her name out. _

"Kara! KARA!"

Star City 

_Lying unconscious sideward in the pouring rain, she wakes up to the blaring sound of cars moving up & down the road. Seeing, one come right at her Kara gets up swerving away then in & outta the road trying to avoid as many cars as possible. _

"Watch it lady." Some people shout at her.

_Kara trips over a pothole in the middle & sees a black limo heading straight forward. She screams getting up as lighting crackles behind her & runs over to the far side falling over the kerb hitting her forehead as she steadies herself up dizzy._

"Ahh!"

_The limo driver & passenger Oliver Queen come over to her._

"Are you alright miss?" Oliver asks.

_Kara collapses in his arms as the affects of the fall overtake her. _

"Wow." The chauffer, driver comments as Oliver picks Kara up. "What should we do sir?"

_Oliver pushes some hair off Kara's face as he feels her bleeding forehead._

"Put her in the back of the limo & take her to hospital." He says.

"Right" The chauffer says.

_Going over he opens up the back door as Oliver carrying Kara climbs inside it. Closing the door the chauffer gets in his driving seat & starts the car up which speeds down the road as Oliver looks at Kara wondering how she got like that. _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
>Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it<br>Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
>Just save, save come on.<p>

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

CHLOE SULLIVAN

KARA KENT / LINDA

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

GUEST STARRING

FINLEY

DORIS

VICTOR STONE / CYBORG

LARA-EL

DR ELEANOR

MAYOR STRAUSS

LIMO DRIVER

Isis Foundation Next Morning 

_The side doors open revealing Clark walk in as Lana's on the computer searching for Kara._

"Please tell me you've found something?"

_Lana turns round answering Clark. _

"I've been searching but the computers coming up blank." "What about trying her cell phone?"

_Clark shakes his head unfolding it out from his trouser pocket._

"No I've got it here after she left it behind at the fortress."

"What about Jor-EL?" Lana asks.

"He won't talk to me Lana." Clark answers worried.

_Lana sees the sad look on his face._

"God where the hells she?" "What if something's happened to her?"

_Coming over Lana hugs him._

"We'll find Kara Clark I promise."

"I hope so." He replies back.

Star City General Hospital

_Walking through the automatic doors with a bunch of marigold's Oliver goes over to the reception desk. _

"Hi I'm here to see the girl I brought in last night." She's yay tall blonde hair blue eyed."

_Oliver shows the receptionist this with his fingers._

"I don't know her name but I just wanna see if she's alright after my car nearly run her over."

_The receptionist blinks twice not actually believing Star City's most eligible billionaire's standing right in front of her. _

"I'm sure you do Mr. Queen" The receptionist giggles. "I'll just have, look for you."

"Thank you." He says rolling his eyes frowning at another adoring fan.

_The receptionist logs onto the computer & does that._

"Right then we had 2 Jane Doe's brought in last night."

"Oh well she had a forehead gash after falling over the kerb trying to steady, herself up."

_The receptionist checks the admission reports of both patients, conditions._

"Ah Jane Doe 2 head wound admitted 8pm treated in trauma 1 then taken up to ICU later."

"Okay thank you." Oliver said before walking over to the lift & pressing the up button on.

Kara's Hospital Room

_Sitting up in bed with a bandage on the left hand side of her forehead Kara comp templates what happened trying to make sense of it not really knowing much. A knock at the door alerts her to a tall blonde haired suited guy standing there with a bunch of flowers in hand. _

"Hey there you're up that's great." "I was worried you were still unconscious or something."

_Kara stares at Oliver a little afraid thinking who is this crazy, man standing in the doorway with a bunch of flowers on him. Oliver walks over to her. _

"It's okay I understand your apprehension you know I mean whose this crazy guy standing in front of you with a bunch of flowers in hand." He smiles at her.

"What a smile." Kara thinks before answering Oliver back. "That's, alright the doctor said you'd might come back & check up on me."

"So you remember what happened then?"

"Bits & pieces the doctor filled in the rest."

_Oliver hangs his head down a little smiling sheepishly. _

"Yeah well sorry for nearly running you over like."

_Kara smiles at him._

"Well it's not everyday a girl gets a bunch of flowers from a handsome stranger so your forgiven."

"Right thanks."

_Leaning down Oliver sits in front of her._

"Hey listen I'm sorry if this a little seems intrusive but um what were you doing there last night?"

_Kara shakes her head honestly not knowing the reason._

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Oliver asks a little confused.

"No except waking up in middle of the road in the pouring rain" Kara replies back. 

"What about before that?"

"Nothing my minds just blank I can't remember anything."

_Oliver appears slightly shocked hearing that. A knock on the door alerts them to a female doctor who walks in._

"Hey Eleanor"

"Hello Oliver" "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure yeah"

_They both walk outside & stand a little near the door. _

Hallway

"So how is she?"

"Fine at the moment" "Just banged her forehead mainly although we did scan her brain for any internal damage cause she collapsed."

_Oliver nods his head understandingly._

"Oh course."

"She has amnesia also."

_Oliver's eyes widen at this._

"Amnesia?" He answers.

_Eleanor nods her head._

"Yes she doesn't remember her name, birthday, where she lives, her family what her job is."

"Did the accident cause this?"

"It could've or something else might've I'm not sure."

"How bad short term or long term?"

_Eleanor shakes her head. _

"Can't say" "But the loss's, only factual based so she can still do things herself."

_Oliver nods his head back in response. _

"Right gotcha" "Have you tried contacting her family?"

"She had no ID on her when she came in except her silver bracelet so we couldn't do that."

"What now then?" Oliver asks.

"Well other than the head wound she can be discharged but obviously with the memory loss."

"She can't be on her own." Oliver says understandingly.

"Exactly" Eleanor replies nodding her back.

"Okay then I'll take her back to my place & see what I can do to help her get that back."

"That's good although whatever you do find out don't pile it on her all at once otherwise it could be too overwhelming."

_Oliver nods his head._

"Of course"

"Alright then I'll just go get the discharge papers for you."

"Thanks Eleanor." Oliver implies as she turns round & walks down the corridor.

_He walks back into the hospital room._

Kara's Hospital Room

"So what did the doc say then?" Kara asks.

"That your okay & can be discharged but you have amnesia though."

_Kara nods her head slightly scared._

"Yeah she told me about that."

_Oliver smiles at her._

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to my place & see if we can figure out how to get you're memory back."

"Oh right" Kara asks a little scared.

"It's okay." "I won't do anything you don't want to but it's better than you roaming the streets of Star City on your own."

_Kara nods her head again._

"Right yeah"

"Good I'll just go sign you out then."

_He turns round to leave but Kara stops him. _

"Wait why you helping me when you don't even know me?"

_Oliver faces her._

"Because you remind me of someone I helped once who was lost himself & just needed a little direction."

"I don't have anymore clothes." Kara replies looking at her wet one's on the chair beside her.

"That's alright I'll get my staff to buy you some."

_Kara nods a 3__rd__ time._

"Okay then um?"

"Oliver." "Don't worry we'll figure this out."

_Turning round he walks out the door leaving Kara alone. _

Daily Planet 2 Weeks Later

_Clark & Chloe are talking about Kara._

"So how goes the Kara search then?" Chloe asks.

"Not much really I can't find anything." Clark says.

"Well Bart, Victor & AC are looking so they should come up with something soon."

_Clark walks up & down. _

"Yeah but if I've not found her yet then I'm sure they won't"

"Well then we'll dig deeper & hopefully come up trumps sometime." "What about Jor-EL?"

"He won't talk to me still."

"But she's his niece Clark he can't not just do something."

_Clark walks up & down again._

"Yeah well families never been he's strong suit Chloe."

"What about John?"

"Hello do you remember what their relationship was like the last time they meet?" "& what might happen if they do again?"

"Alright I was just suggesting him Clark." "You don't have to bite my head of about it."

"Sorry Chloe."

"That's okay I know your worried about her."

_He sits down in front of her desk. _

"Well something happened obviously when she disappeared, Chloe otherwise she'd be back now."

"Kara might've no powers."

"Yeah but she could still use a payphone even though she doesn't have her mobile."

"Maybe she has amnesia."

_Clark fingers his hair thinking about that._

"If she does Chloe Kara could be anywhere on her own."

"We don't know that Clark."

"No but it would explain why we she hasn't contacted yet or used her powers because she might not remember us or how to use them."

"Then we'd need to check hospital admissions for 2 weeks ago with anyone who had amnesia."

"She could've been admitted to any hospital in the world Chloe."

"Yeah but if she did have amnesia & no ID she'd been signed in as Jane Doe."

"That doesn't narrow down what hospital she could've been in though."

"Well then we'll cast a wide net search." "Start local then spread out afterwards."

_Clark nods his head._

"Alright then"

Star City Café

_Linda as her & Oliver named her talks to an employee Finley who bandages part of her burnt arm up. _

"I'm fine really." "It's just a small burn which I ran under the tap soon afterwards." "The pains going anyway"

"Yeah well you wanna be careful Linda." "You don't wanna end up in the hospital again."

"No of course not thank you Finley."

_Finley smiles at her._

"No problems Linda."

_Noticing Oliver sitting down by a table Linda goes over there with a coffee jug._

"So what'll it be Mr. Queen?" "Pie & coffee again Linda smiles saying."

_Oliver smiles at her._

"Well you know me Linda I can't resist a bit of Pie especially when it's the next best I've ever tasted."

"I'll give my compliments to the chief then."

_Linda pours some coffee into his cup before sitting down opposite._

"Please do." Oliver says.

_Finley looks at them a little jealous._

"So my researchers have been analysing your bracelet."

"Oh yeah?" Linda comments little nervously.

"But they can't find anything out about that symbol on it which isn't in any database showing though there not giving up yet of course."

"Okay" Linda answers.

"What's the matter Linda?" Oliver replies seeing her face.

"I'm just scared that's all." She says. "I mean what if I turns, out I some mass murderer or something."

_Oliver laughs at that notion._

"Oh god I'm sure your not that" "& whatever we do find out will be alright."

"I just don't want there been any surprises you know after everything you've done for me getting me this job & my apartment."

"Well if there's anything surprising about you Linda we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

_He leans forward towards her._

"Now how about you order me that pie hmm?"

_Linda veers away blushing slightly. _

"Okay" She says.

_Getting up she passes Oliver's order onto the chief. _

Star City Street

_Time Lapse later Linda comes out after finishing her shift & walks down towards her apartment. A guy in the shadows takes a couple of photos of her. Hearing someone call out Linda, veers down an alleyway._

"Hey there you got a light sweetie?"

Alleyway 

_Linda walks cautiously down it._

"No sorry I haven't."

_The bald haired looking middle aged guy talks back to her. _

"That's alright I can just use you're purse & go buy one."

_He grabs Linda's handbag trying to pull that away from her. She holds onto it tightly struggling to get it of him. He backs her against the wall pinning her there._

"Hmm maybe I'll have a little something myself also."

_Grabbing her face the guy roughly kisses Linda on the lips. She screams as he rips her skirt up trying to rape her. Linda kicks him in the stomach pushing him of her. _

"You little bitch." The man says punching Linda in the face making her forehead hit the wall.

_He screams then when he feels a mini arrow pierce part of his arm._

"AHH!"

_Turning round the guy sees Green Arrow standing in front of him. _

"Now that's not how you treat a lady is it?"

_The man slowly pulls the arrow from his arm & holds onto his wound. Green Arrow walks towards him. _

"If I find you here again I'll take you straight to the police." Oliver says angrily before the man runs away from him.

_Putting his bow away Green Arrow walks over to Linda who gets up of the ground. _

"Are you okay miss?" Green Arrow, comments concerned seeing her ripped skirt & slightly torn handbag. "It's not good you been down an alleyway on your own you know." "There dangerous places especially for young women like yourself"

_Linda answers teary eyed. _

"I'm."

_Then faints, in his arms overcome by what just happened. Picking her up Green Arrow lightly pushes her hair back then carries her over to his motorcycle. _

Linda's Apartment Next Morning

_In her bedroom Linda wakes up seeing Oliver standing opposite her._

"Hey Oliver" Linda says getting up feeling another bandage on her forehead then seeing the angry look on his face. "What am I doing here?"

"The Green Arrow brought you back last night & contacted me soon afterwards." "What the hell were, thinking Linda you could've gotten yourself killed, or worse even."

_Linda shakes her head apologetically upset. _

"I'm sorry Oliver."

"Young women never go down alleyways by themselves after dark that's dangerous."

_Linda cries back._

"I know I shouldn't have done that I was so stupid."

_Oliver pulls her against him. _

"Hey its okay you're safe now that's what matters." "Just don't do that again"

_Linda replies crying into him. _

"I won't I promise."

_Pulling her back Oliver looks at Linda wiping away some tears. _

"Okay I'll see you later when you've calmed down properly.

_Linda nods her head._

"Alright then"

_Getting up Oliver walks out the room & goes outta the apartment. Linda closes the door behind him. Her cell phone rings out alerting Linda she's wanted. She checks the number but only sees it's private. _

"Hello?" She replies.

_The line stays silent then hangs up a second later._

"Hmm that's weird" Linda says hanging up then going over to the breakfast area.

Daily Planet Few Day Afterwards 

_Lana & Clark come over to Chloe._

"We got your message Chlo what's up?"

"I think I may've found Kara guys."

"Oh great where?" Clark asks excitedly.

"Well going along the amnesia route I checked all the hospitals like we said."

"Yeah?" Clark questions.

"& comparing the date Kara disappeared to the time of admission Jane Doe's were brought in & guessing she mightn't have gone too far I narrowed it down to two hospitals one in Wisconsin Illinois & the other Star City California."

_The other 2 look a little shocked hearing that._

"Oliver's town" Lana says.

_Chloe nods her head._

"Yeah"

"So he might know where she is there then?" "Maybe even been in touch with her" Clark adds.

"We don't know that Clark." "Kara mayn't be in Star City." Lana replies

"Exactly." Chloe, states. "She could be in Wisconsin but even if Kara was in the former that doesn't mean Oliver's seen her & if he did he wouldn't know she's your cousin anyway."

_Lana nods her head._

"Chloe's right Clark" "Before we even do anything we need to know if she's in either state." 

"What about hospital CCTV camera's?"

"That's what my next plan is." "I'm goanna contact Bart & Victor & see if they can get those for me."

_Clark nods his head._

"Right then call me when they do."

_Chloe nods her head._

"Okay"

Star City Café 2 Days Later

_Oliver & Linda are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii the café has there for customers. The 2 swing their arms in action trying to outdo one another. Oliver lunges forward missing the ball falling over. _

"AHH!"

_Linda laughs out loud as the game finishes._

"Game set & match player 2."

_Oliver gets up grunting._

"Grr" He says.

_Linda talks putting the remote control back._

"You're a sore loser Oliver Queen."

_Oliver looks at her._

"& you just care you won."

_Linda rolls her eyes smiling._

"Well I did kick your butt yeah but I'm not complaining."

_Oliver answers sarcastically._

"Of course not"

_He puts his remote control back also then they both walk over to the bar. _

"Like you wouldn't have gloated if you'd won instead" Linda comments.

_Oliver shakes his head sheepishly._

"Nope" He says.

_Linda leans in towards him._

"Then what're you doing here Oliver?"

_Oliver leans in at her._

"Having lunch" Oliver answers her.

_Linda looks at the clock side upwards then back at him. _

"That finished an hour ago."

"Works got my number if anything important comes up."

"So what else do you want then?" Linda asks.

"Well there's this charity function Thursday which I'm going to."

"& you need a female guest to accompany you."

_Oliver shakes his head._

"No actually I've an extra ticket & was wondering if you wanna come."

"Why cause' you don't know anyone else who'd like to?" Kara replies coyly.

"No because I thought you'd, might like an evening out." "You know free food & drinks." "But if you don't wanna come I can always find someone else."

_Walking away Linda turns her head round looking at Oliver a little flirtingly._

"I never said I don't wanna come."

_Turning back she goes over to a customer who's just come in. Oliver smiles, turning himself round to go out the door. Out, back Finley looks on them both angrily. 1 of the other waitresses Doris brings Linda over a parcel for her. _

"Oh who's that for Doris?"

"You actually" "The delivery guy just gave it to me."

"Ooh." Linda says excitedly. "Maybe I've got a secret admirer or something." She tells Oliver & Doris.

_Opening the package she sees some rotten roses & worms covering the top of them. The other 2 look shocked at that whilst Linda covers her mouth up. _

"Err that's disgusting." "Who'd send such a thing" Doris says putting the lid back on the box. "I'll just take it out." "Watch it." She replies shooing Linda outta the way.

"Wow someone must really hate you or there stalking you." The customer who just came in announces.

_Linda laughs out trying not to let anyone know of her frightened feeling. _

"Oh come on who'd stalk or hate me." "I don't really know anyone."

"Well they do say most people who get stalked or hated know the person who actually does it but not until the last minute of course."

_The customer goes back to reading his menu as Linda comp templates what he's just said. _

Chloe & Lois's Apartment

_Chloe's searching something on her computer when her cell phone goes. _

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Chloe it's me." Victor replies.

"Oh hey Vic" Chloe says back.

"I've scanned the photo's I managed to get from the hospital & got a match." "Kara's with Oliver."

_Chloe nods her head happily._

"Okay thanks mate" She comments hanging up then dialling Clark's number afterwards. "Hey Clark we've found her."

The Star City Motel 2 Days After That

_Lots of people are suited there in black tie & dresses including Oliver who's standing at the bottom of the stairs. Mayor Strauss comes over to him. _

"Good to see you Ollie." He says.

_Oliver shakes his hand._

"You to Mayor Strauss"

"Glad you're supporting the charity."

"Well we all should do what we can right?"

_Mayor Strauss nods his head._

"Absolutely" He implies. "Good turn out this evening." "We should make quite a bit."

_Oliver nods his head._

"Hopefully yes"

"Well enjoy your evening." Mayor Strauss replies before leaving.

"You to" Oliver says smiling upon him.

_Not noticing Linda dressed in a low cut black spaghetti dress hair up at the side silver dangly earrings & matching clutch bag she slowly walks downstairs behind him. Hearing footsteps he turns round seeing her come down towards him. Oliver's mouth nearly drops out at the sight of her. Nearing the bottom she walks over to him. _

"Wow you look amazing Linda & different without your work uniform on." Oliver says not taking his eyes of her.

_Linda eyes him up._

"Well you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Queen." 

_Oliver smiles at her._

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Linda smiles back.

_He extends his arm out to her._

"Shall we?"

_Taking his arm they both go over to the bar & get a drink. Time lapse later the 2 blondes are eating & drinking. _

"I'm just saying Linda if that customer was right we should go to the police."

"& say what that some random person sent me a bunch of dead flowers with some worms in them when nothing else's happened before or prior to that."

"They'd wanna know Linda encase anything else happens."

"& if that does Oliver I'll tell them but for now I just wanna enjoy the evening so please don't spoil it?"

_Oliver sighs not really liking that but agrees none the less. _

"Alright then"

"Thank you." Linda says.

_The band starts playing "I Promise you" by Judith Owens which gets Oliver thinking._

"Would you like to dance?" He asks outstretching his hand towards her.

"Okay." Linda smiles taking, it.

_Going onto the floor they encircle one another moving around slowly as if they're the only 2 people there. As the music ends Oliver & Linda stare deeply at each other whilst the crowd claps alerting them it's finished. Parting away they both clap also. Looking round Oliver sees the crowd thinning. _

"The crowds, thinning" He says looking at Linda. "Whaddya say we go someplace else?"

_Linda nods her head._

"Alright" She replies.

_Walking over they grab their stuff & leave. _

The Harbour Tavern

_Oliver & Linda drink whilst talking._

"& so that's everything you know about Oliver Queen."

"& nothing about me" Linda frowns.

_He puts his arm protectively around her. _

"Hey we're trying that hypnotherapy out next week remember?" "Maybe that'll help."

"& maybe it won't." Linda sighed.

"Come on where's that positive attitude we talked about?" He says smiling at her.

_Linda smiles back slightly._

"There we go." Oliver replies.

_His phone goes of showing Dinah's name to him. _

"Oh I gotta take this excuse me I'll be back soon." Oliver states going, outside for a bit.

_Coming back in he's shocked but turned on a little seeing Linda dancing sexily on top of the bar to "Black Betty" by Ram Jam totally oblivious of the men staring up at her. When the song ends the men shout & jeer at Linda & help her down afterwards. Seeing Oliver she runs over giggling to him. _

"Oh that was so great Oliver you should've seen it."

"Yeah I did but I'd be careful if were you."

_Linda looks confused. _

"Why that's?"

"Because some men get the wrong impression when they see women do that."

_Linda looks at the guys then Oliver. _

"But they liked it Oliver." Linda shrugged not seeing the significance of that.

"For all the wrong reasons yeah"

"What reasons?"

"The like I wanna get inside your pants type of reasons."

_Linda looks shocked at that._

"Oh god I didn't think about that I was just."

"Having fun I know & it's not that you can't do that it's just be careful where you do it that's all."

_Linda hangs her head down a little._

"Oh okay."

_Seeing her upset a little Oliver puts his arm around her. _

"Come on lets go."

Linda's Apartment Building Upstairs

_Walking down the hallway the 2 blondes talk._

"I hope you enjoyed this evening Linda?" Oliver asks smiling.

"I did thanks." Linda replies smiling back. "It was nice going out."

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime." Oliver says stopping by her apartment.

"I'd like that" Linda says getting her front door keys out then looking up at Oliver.

_Moving in slowly Oliver's hands on Linda's face kisses her softly before backing of a few seconds later. _

"Goodnight Linda."

_She breathes heavily as he walks of enthralled by the humongous kiss._

"Goodnight Oliver." Linda announces smiling.

_Turning round she just about puts her keys in the lock when someone comes up behind & grabs her covering her mouth with a smidge of chloroform. Linda struggles trying to scream & get away but falls down collapsing under the power of the drug. Finley catches her & carries her of making sure no-one sees him first. _

Oliver's Office Next Day 

_Oliver's looking at some stuff on his computer when he's intercom buzzes. Pushing a button he answers it. _

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen but there's a Miss Sullivan, Miss Lang & a Mr Kent here to see you." His secretary says.

_Oliver turns his head a little confused at there sudden arrival._

"Shall I send them in?" She announces.

"Sure yeah"

"Okay then" The secretary comments before hanging up.

_Looking up he sees the Smallville gang walk through the office doors. _

"Hey guys." "So what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?" Oliver says smiling at them.

"My cousin Kara" Clark, replies. "Although you don't, know her as that."

_Oliver looks confused hearing Clark has a cousin._

"Cousin?"

"The blonde girl you took to the hospital 3 weeks ago." Lana answers.

_Oliver's eyes widen in shock hearing that. _

"Wait Linda I mean Kara's your cousin?"

_Clark nods his head._

"From Krypton yeah"

"But I thought you were the only survivor of Krypton?"

"I was until Kara's spaceship lodged outta Reeves Dam 4 months ago when it flooded & she told me her father put her in her own spaceship just as the planet exploded & sent her here along with me but the meteor shower made her ship lodge deep beneath the Dam's water keeping her in suspended animation for 18 years.

_Oliver eyes widen even more hearing that._

"Jesus Christ." "So how did she end up here then?"

_Clark tells him about the events before hand. _

"God" Oliver sighs.

"Which's why, we must find her & tell her who she is so we can take her back to the fortress where Jor-El can restore her powers & memories.

_Oliver getting up outta his seat goes over to them. _

"Clark no" "The doctor said if Kara found out too much at once it could seriously damage her." 

"But if we don't tell her Ollie she'll be even more damaged." Chloe, states. "Especially without her powers"

_Wishing the truth weren't real but knowing what must happen, Oliver sighs._

"Alright then she works at the Star City Café." Oliver comments. "I'll take you to her there."

Star City Cafe

_Oliver's talks to Doris concerned._

"So she didn't come in this morning Doris?"

_Doris shakes her head._

"No." "I thought she might be sick or something but then thinking back to that package she received."

"What package?" Clark asks.

"Kara."

_Doris butts in._

"Kara?"

"Linda's real name Doris received a package of dead roses & worms on top from a mysterious admirer." "I told her to report it to the police but she didn't wanna as it was a one off & nothing had happened before that."

"Well something's happened since then obviously if she hasn't come in this morning." Clark answers angrily.

"Yeah like Finley not coming in either." Doris comments.

"Finley's not in?" Oliver asks.

_Doris shakes her head._

"No & he didn't have the day booked of." She says.

"Who's Finley?" Lana questions.

"Another employee" Oliver states. "But he doesn't hate Kara there just colleagues & good friends."

"Does he like her?" Chloe asks.

_Oliver shakes his head._

"Not that I know of." "He hasn't shown any affection towards Kara."

"But he could've secretly though & felt like he had to protect her." Lana says.

"By what, kidnapping her?" Oliver replies.

"Maybe" Chloe sighs.

"Well then we have to find her." Clark suggests.

"I think I know how." Oliver states.

Abandoned Forest House Star City Mountains 

_Linda wakes up bound & gagged in bed. Sitting up she surveys her surroundings noticing lots of pictures of her on the wall opposite. Seeing Finley stand in front Linda's eyes go wide & she breathes heavily._

"Morning Linda sorry about the bound & gag but I couldn't let you escape." "Now I will pull it down but you must promise me you won't scream when I do although no-one can hear you out here anyway.

_She nods him trembling seeing the gun strapped to his side pocket._

"Alright then" Finley says coming over & pulling the gag down of her mouth.

_Linda breaths, in a few seconds before talking. _

"What's going on Finley?" "Why did you kidnap me?"

_He sits down on the bed. _

"So that I can protect you Linda"

_Linda shakes her head confused._

"Protect me from whom?"

"People that wanna hurt you like Oliver."

_Linda laughs heartedly at that._

"Oliver's not hurt me Finley he's trying to help me get my memory back."

_Finley shakes his head. _

"No Linda." "He's only been nice to you because he likes what lurks underneath."

"You're wrong Finley." "Oliver's done everything for me getting me my job & my apartment."

"Yeah, just so that he can get closer & use you because, you've got amnesia."

_Linda shakes her head again._

"No Oliver's not like that we're just good friends."

_Finley shakes his head a 2__nd__ time. _

"Not from the way he kissed you last night you aren't."

"He was just saying goodnight that's all."

"Man friends don't kiss women when there saying goodnight Linda."

_Getting up off the bed Finley walks away but Linda stops him. _

"What're you doing Finley?

_He turns round answering her._

"Getting rid of Oliver & then withdrawing some money so we can get outta here."

_Linda tries getting of the bed but Finley stops her when he points out his gun._

"No please don't kill him." She says trembling.

_He shakes his head._

"I'm sorry Linda but it's either me or him & I won't loose you."

_Retracting his gun he walks out leaving Linda alone in the room._

Star City Forest

_Lana, Oliver, Chloe & Clark are walking along down here._

"You lo jacked Kara's bracelet?" Lana asks.

_Oliver nods looking at his PDA. _

"After something happened last week yes so that I could keep track of her encase anything else occurred."

"How comes she doesn't know that?" Clark comments.

"Because the trackers coated invisibly in liquid so she can't see it."

"So where is she then?" Chloe says.

"100 yards up ahead." Oliver replies.

_Coming near the clearing's end the gang see the house Kara's been held at. Oliver spots Finley coming outta it. Clark bends down in pain when he senses Kryptonite nearby. Lana sinks down beside him. _

"Clark what is it?" She announces concerned.

_Withering on the ground Clark answers her._

"Kryptonite I can feel it." "Ahh!"

_Lana & Chloe go search for it. _

"There's Finley." Oliver says going out towards him.

"Oliver no" Lana shouts out after him but he doesn't listen as the 2 guys meet up.

_They both point guns at each other. _

"Hello Ollie."

"Finley"

"I was just on my way to see you actually but now you've saved me the trouble." Finley, states.

"Oh well I always try to please people." "Where's Linda?"

"Save from you don't, worry."

_Oliver raises his eyebrows a little._

"Ah yeah?" He comments.

_Finley nods his head. _

"Yes & once I gotten rid of you & we're outta the country she'll be even more save then."

"Really?" Oliver counters.

_Finley nods his head again._

"Totally" "No-one else will ever hurt her again."

_Oliver snorts a little. _

"Well you'll have to get through me first before you can do that."

"No problem I'm a good shot anyway."

_Linda coming out after managing to unbind herself puts her hand up in front of Finley._

"Finley don't put the gun down."

_He looks at Linda shocked how she got out._

"Go back inside Linda."

_Oliver veers slightly towards her but Finley stops him. _

"Oh no, you don't"

_Linda pleads with him. _

"Finley please"

_He shakes his head._

"No Linda I won't let him hurt you."

_Pulling the trigger back he goes to shot Oliver._

"NO!" Linda says running forward pushing his arm away making the gun fire & the bullet hit Oliver's arm.

_He drops his gun groaning in pain kneeling on the ground holding his right arm over his left one._

"OLIVER!" Linda shouts trying to go over to him but Finley pulls her back.

_Linda screams as he holds onto her neck. Lana & Chloe come in. Finley points the gun at them._

"Let her go." Lana states.

"No way" Finley says shaking his head looking at Linda crying. "She's mine."

_Speeding in behind him Clark knocks Finley flying against a tree. Standing up Linda rushes over to Oliver. _

"Oliver please don't, die." She comments holding onto him.

_Looking up he smiles slightly letting her know he's okay. Overcome with joy she bends down hugging him. _

Kent Lounge Few Days Later

_Oliver's sitting on the couch there one arm slinked up as Kara walks in through the front door._

"Hi Kara Oliver replies getting up"

"Hello Ollie." She announces.

"You look better." He says smiling.

_Linda smiles back. _

"You to" She points directly at his arm slink.

"Yeah well I have good doctors so I'll heal in time."

_Kara nods her head smiling._

"That's great."

_Oliver pauses a minute then speaks again._

"So you're back then?"

"Powers & memories yep" "Although I miss being invulnerable to Kryptonite."

"Well it's better having those back right than not having them at all."

_Kara nods her head again before both of them sit on the couch._

"No absolutely."

"So how does it feel having them back again?"

"Relieving" Kara replies looking at him. "Although it was scary though not knowing who I was or what I am."

_Oliver nods his head understandably. _

"I can imagine."

"But I had you protecting me of course so I knew I was safe."

_He laughs at her sheepishly. _

"Oh I just did what anyone else would do."

"Most people don't give women clothes & apartments Ollie." "You did more than enough for me."

"I'm glad I could help." He states back.

"Well thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome." He says looking at her deeply. "I was a little bit worried actually."

"What about?" Kara asks.

"That when you got you're memory back you'd forget me." Oliver states hanging, his head down slightly.

_Kara touches his cheek._

"How could I forget you Ollie" "You're my friend."

_Looking up his throat tightens a little as he tries not feeling upset. Scanning her watch Kara stands up._

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asks.

_Kara shakes her head._

"Oh no don't worry my shift starts in 30 minutes that's all."

"Well I'll up & leave then." "I don't wanna make you late hey."

"Don't worry I usually leave 5 minutes before I start anyway."

"Oh yeah the flying thing I forgot."

"No I speed if I do that." "I leave 5 minutes earlier when I fly."

_Oliver laughs._

"I still can't believe you can do that & Clark can't."

"Yeah well I don't have anything holding me back so."

_Oliver nods his head. _

"No you don't." The emerald archer pauses, saying before going on. "I guess this is it then."

_He stretches his hand out which she takes. _

"Yeah hopefully we'll keep in touch." Kara comments.

"Oh definitely" Oliver insists.

"& I'll visit Star City again someday."

"That'd be great"

"Well it was my 2nd home." Kara announces.

_Oliver laughs endearingly hearing that. _

"Goodbye then Linda."

_Kara smiles, remembering that._

"Goodbye Oliver." She says as he turns round, leaving then walks of soon afterwards herself.

The End


End file.
